fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Wrath
'''Wrath '''is a sin kaiju created by SuperNerd. He was arrested and executed for several 3rd degree homicides. Appearance Wrath is a 115 meter tall knight like figure with dark blue and black armor. His helmet resembles a trapezoid with two cut off horns coming out of each end. His visor is made out of 3 rectangles put together in an upside down T shape. Small spike appear on his arms and shoulders, along with on his knees. He always carries a large white sword with him. History Pre-Sin Wrath was formerly known as 39 year old Joseph Reighwood. Joseph was the suspect of several 3rd degree homicides in Wales, although no one had proof of his crimes. One day, while walking down the street, a 15 year old girl heard screaming coming from Joseph's house. When she knocked on the door it took 5 minutes for Joseph, reeking of blood, to get to the door. He smiled and asked her what she wanted. Upon hearing that she wanted to know the source of the screams, Joseph tried to grab her. She began to run and he chased her. He cornered the girl by a fence and killed her. Police soon arrived as the criminal turned himself in and accepted his sentence. A long court trial commenced. While in jail, he met a fellow by the name of Micheal Robinson. Micheal told him that with a cold look like his he would look good with a sword. His execution took place the following day. Member of a Sin Joseph was reborn as Wrath in Stonehenge in the year 2014, making him the first Sin to be created. He was extremely powerful, but couldn't tank many hits. This lead to the creation of Gluttony. With the edition of the silent 250 meter tall giant, the two became a major threat. Next up on the list was Lust. After creation she took a liking to Wrath, always hanging around him. Through much universal wondering, they ended up meeting the Council of Creators. But a dark presence was following them... Council of Creators TBA Powers * Earth Magic - Wrath can manipulate the ground to his will and cause large tremors. * Lions Jaw - Wrath can slash his sword powerfully into the ground causing a massive tremor that put's all of his foes into a pit of lava. * Blood Lust - Once he has defeated an opponent, Wrath will enter an unstoppable blood lust, causing him to kill everything in sight. This does however, diminish his mental powers. Name Wrath's name comes from the word and sin Wrath... did I seriously have to explain that? Trivia * Wrath's armor is similar to that of Gowther's from the 7 Deadly Sins. Gowther however, is the Goat sin of Lust, not the Lion sin of Wrath. * Wrath is the only Sin to be good friends with Lust. Every other Sin refuses to go near her for obvious reasons. Category:SuperNerd295's Kaiju Category:7 Deadly Sins Category:Universe 666 Category:Kaiju Category:Male